Wie ein Blatt im Wind
by teithol knivez
Summary: Ignoriert vom eigenen Vater will Legolas beweisen, dass er seinen Namen zu Recht trägt. Wird er es schaffen?


Hallo^^. Dies ist meine erste große Geschichte und auch die erste Geschichte, die ich jemals veröffentlicht habe. Es soll aber (hoffentlich) nicht die letzte bleiben. Ohne einen ganz besonderen Menschen hätte ich das hier wahrscheinlich nie zustande gebracht, deshalb vielen Dank an Mel ^.^

Achso, über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.R.R. Tolkien, außer Alachel und Ismarir, denn die hab ich mir selber ausgedacht *freu* 

Rating: PG-13 (ist aber nur ganz wenig Blut^.~)

Jetzt aber viel Spass beim lesen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wie ein Blatt im Wind 

"Aber Vater ... "

"Keine Widerrede, Legolas. Du tust was ich dir sage. Geh in deine Gemächer, ich will dich hier heute nicht mehr sehen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sein Vater aus dem Thronsaal. Krampfhaft versuchte Legolas, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. _Warum ... , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. __Warum behandelt mich mein Vater so ungerecht?! Legolas drehte sich abrupt um und ging mit einem leisen Seufzen auf den Lippen in Richtung Ausgang. _Ich werde mich nicht erniedrigen lassen, nicht von meinem eigenen Vater.__

Ein älterer Mann näherte sich dem Thronsaal, als die hohen Flügeltüren unerwartet heftig nach außen schwangen. Unwillkürlich trat ereinen Schritt zurück, damit er von den Türen nicht getroffen wird. Dabei wäre fast das silberne Tablett, welches er in der rechten Hand balancierte, heruntergefallen.

_Legolas. Was tut er hier? _Alachel schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf, ordnete die Gegenstände auf dem Tablett und verbeugte sich tief, als der Prinz näher kam. _Er sieht so blass aus, hat es etwa wieder eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihm und seinem Vater gegeben?_

Alachel spürte deutlich ein Knistern in der Luft, ausgelöst durch die besorgniserregende Aura Legolas'._ Während der junge Prinz eilig um die nächste Ecke bog_, _versuchte Alachel, die Ursache dieser nie erlebten Wut zu ergründen. Es konnte sich unmöglich um die üblichen Kleinigkeiten handeln._

Legolas schien König Thranduil gefragt zu haben, ob er als Vertreter der Düsterwaldelben zu Elronds Rat reisen dürfte. Anscheinend hatte er es ihm wie schon bei anderen Gelegenheiten verboten, ohne ihn auch nur angehört zu haben. _So wie ich ihn kenne, wird er sich jetzt in seine Gemächer zurückziehen und Pläne schmieden, wie er doch noch seinen Willen durchsetzen kann._

Durch das alte, weitläufige Gemäuer war ein lautes Hallen zu hören, als der Prinz die schwere Eichentür ins Schloss warf. Das dunkle Holz vibrierte noch einige Zeit, bevor es sich beruhigte und Stille in den lichtdurchfluteten Raum einkehrte. Eine schlanke Elbenhand strich langsam über ein eingraviertes, geschwungenes L in elbischer Schrift, bevor sie langsam herabsank und regungslos auf dem Türknauf liegen blieb.

Ein paar Augenblicke später setzte sich die Hand wieder in Bewegung, wanderte die Tür hinauf, löste sich dann vom bearbeiteten Holz und berührte leicht die helle Haut im Gesicht des Elben. Ihr schlanker Zeigefinger wischte eine kleine Träne aus einem Augenwinkel. Legolas drehte sich abrupt und lehnte sich schwer ausatmend an die Tür. Durch den Schwung wehten seine blonden Haare kurz auf, bevor sie sich ausgefächert über die Schultern legten. Der Elbenprinz stieß sich von der Holztür ab und schritt langsam Richtung Balkon.

Draußen lehnte er sich auf die Brüstung und sog langsam die modrige Waldluft ein.

Legolas betrachtete aufmerksam seine Umgebung. Dieser Wald war düster, zu düster in letzter Zeit. Er konnte sich immer noch an die Zeit erinnern, in der die Sonne noch den Boden berührt hatte, doch das war schon lange her. _Dort hinten bei der Lichtung, dort habe ich mich immer versteckt ... immer wenn es Ärger gab._

"Legolas, komm sofort zurück!" Ein aufgebrachter König lief mit wehendem Umhang einem kleinen blonden Jungen hinterher. "Haltet ihn, lasst ihn nicht entwischen", schnaufte Thranduil, als ihm die Luft ausging. Doch Legolas war schneller, er entwischte zwei Dienern und wich dem dritten gerade noch aus, dann hatte er auch schon die großen Flügeltüren zur Terrasse erreicht und verschwand über eine weitläufige Steintreppe in den Wald.

Der König preschte die Stufen herunter. "Mein bester Bogen!!!" brüllte er zornig. Verwundert schauten die Wachen vom flüchtenden Prinzen zum heranstürmenden König hinauf. "Ihr da!" herrschte er sie an. "Hinterher!" Die zwei Männer am Treppenende warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu, sicherten ihre Bögen und jagten dem bereits verschwundenen Jungen nach. 

Am Rande einer unscheinbaren Lichtung, wo nur ein modriger, von Moos überwucherter Stumpf an einen der stolzesten Giganten erinnerte, bewegten sich einige Blätter verhalten, als Legolas an ihnen vorbei ging.

Er betastete vorsichtig die rissige Rinde eines alten Baumes. Ein paar blonde Haarsträhnen wehten im leichten Wind, als Legolas' Gesicht neben dem hohen Stamm auftauchte. Seine Augen schauten sich suchend um. Legolas konnte keine ungewöhnlichen Geräusche hören, deshalb griff er nach einem starken Ast und zog sich langsam hinauf. Immer höher kletterte er, bis er auf seinem selbstgebauten Flet, einer einfachen Konstruktion aus abgebrochenen, verknüpften Ästen, angekommen war. Von hier oben konnte er fast bis zum Schloss schauen, doch wusste er, dass sein Versteck vom Boden aus niemals entdeckt werden würde.

Da kamen sie, Legolas konnte förmlich hören, wie sie grazil über das Laub schwebten. Trotz seiner Jugend hatte er schon ein besonders ausgeprägtes Gehör. Mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen auf dem Lippen schaute er nach unten und beobachtete die heraneilenden Wachen, welche nun ratlos unter seinem Baum standen und sich suchend umblickten. "Wohin kann der Prinz nur gelaufen sein? Wenn wir ihn nicht finden, wird uns der König bestrafen; du weißt doch wie er ist.", sagte der etwas ältere Wachmann und schaute sich beunruhigt um. Es war einfach köstlich, diese ratlosen Elbengesichter zu mustern. Legolas presste seine kleinen Hände auf den Mund, um nicht vor Lachen laut los zu brüllen. Das Kichern wurde immer lauter und der Prinz befürchtete schon, die Wachen hätten es bemerkt, doch die beschlossen sich zu trennen und einzeln zu suchen. "Du suchst dort hinten an der alten Säule, ich gehe in Richtung Schloss zurück." Der jüngere Elb nickte nur, dann machten sich beide getrennt auf den Weg.

Legolas wagte immer noch nicht zu atmen, ausgestreckt lag er auf dem Rücken und beobachtete fasziniert die tanzenden Blätter, welche mit ihrem wiegenden Schatten seinen Körper liebkosten. Schon seit einiger Zeit vernahm er keine anderen Geräusche als das Rauschen des Windes und das Rascheln der Blätter. Die Sonne neigte sich langsam dem Horizont entgegen, doch Legolas verspürte keinen Drang nach Hause zu gehen. Er würde einfach hier liegen bleiben und warten, bis ihn der Schlaf übermannte.

_Was war das?_ Legolas schreckte hoch. Irgendein unbekanntes Geräusch hatte ihn aus einem leichten Dämmerschlaf geholt. _Da, es kommt aus nördlicher Richtung. Der Wind frischte ein wenig auf und Legolas verspürte eine leichte Gänsehaut seinen Rücken hochsteigen. _

_Es kommt in meine Richtung, immer näher._ Leise wich der Elb ein wenig vom Rand des Flet zurück. 

Legolas lauschte angespannt nach dem Geräusch. Kleine, am Boden liegende Zweige brachen mit einem trockenen Knirschen, knisternd zerbröselte das dürre Laub. Etwas scharrte leise in der toten Erde. Legolas stand langsam auf und blieb mitten auf dem Flet stehen. _Vielleicht ist es ein verletztes Tier! _Mit zaghaften Schritten ging er zum Stamm des Baumes und begann daran hinabzuklettern.

Als Legolas unten angekommen war, drehte er sich langsam in die Richtung, aus der das schwache Kratzen kam. Mit zitternden Knien und einem Kloß im Hals machte sich der Prinz auf den Weg. Nur noch sehr leise und unregelmäßig konnte er das Schleifen hören, trotzdem ging er weiter. An einer kleinen Weggabelung blieb Legolas ratlos stehen.

_Da, es kommt vom alten Turm. _Er bog in den rechten Weg ein, lief einen kleinen Hügel hinauf und an einer alten verrotteten Steinmauer entlang. Abrupt blieb er stehen. Legolas starrte überrascht auf das, was sich vor ihm befand.

"Ismarir ..."

Mit hölzernen Schritten lief Legolas zu dem vor ihm stehenden Elb, Tränen strömten sein blasses Gesicht hinunter. Bei ihm angekommen, fiel ihm der ältere Elb um den Hals; sein schwerer Atem trug eine gehauchte Begrüßung an Legolas' Ohr vorbei. Legolas erstarrte fassungslos. "Bruder, endlich bist du wieder da!" presste er hervor.

Ismarir schob Legolas ein wenig von sich und beäugte ihn, in seinen müden Augen funkelte ein Lächeln. "Hast du wieder was angestellt, Le?" Der verletzte Elb strich Legolas vorsichtig mit einer blutigen Hand über die blonden Haare. "Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen."

"Mmhmm ..." Legolas nickte eifrig, den Ärger mit seinem Vater hatte er völlig vergessen. "Weißt du noch, was du mir vor deiner Abreise versprochen hast, Bu?"

Überrascht schaute Ismarir den kleinen Jungen an, abermals stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. "Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Natürlich bringe ich dir bei, mit einem Schwert zu kämpfen." Die Augen des kleinen Prinzen wurden immer größer, pure Freude war darin zu lesen. Ismarir betrachtete nachdenklich seinen kleinen Bruder.

Legolas versuchte gerade verzweifelt einen Zweig aus seinen Haaren zu entfernen. "Soll ich dir helfen, Le?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, griff Ismarir mit seiner gesunden Hand nach dem Gestrüpp und entfernte es. 

"Puh ... du stinkst." Legolas sah ihn mit verzogenem Mundwinkel an. "Und deine Sachen sind auch kaputt. Ada schimpft immer mit mir, wenn ich meine Sachen kaputt mache."  

"Es wird schon dunkel, wir sollten uns beeilen. Du willst dich doch nicht von einem Ork beißen lassen, oder?" Bei diesen Worten schaute Legolas unsicher umher. Ismarir stand mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf. Um nicht umzufallen, stützte er sich auf Legolas.

Beide machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. "Du musst mir alles erzählen, hörst du, Bu. Alles was du erlebt hast." Legolas' Augen begannen zu glänzen.

Ismarir schaute ihn mit unterdrückten Schmerzen an. "Ja, Le. Wenn wir zu Hause sind." 

So gut es ging half Legolas seinem Bruder beim Gehen, bis schließlich das Schloss in Sicht kam. Es war bereits mitten in der Nacht als beide vor der großen Freitreppe ankamen.

"Prinz Ismarir, was ist geschehen?" Besorgt liefen ein paar Wachmänner den beiden Prinzen entgegen. Legolas wurde von der Last seines Bruders befreit, dieser wurde schnellstmöglich ins Schloss gebracht.

"Prinz Legolas? Wollen wir hineingehen? Alachel, welcher durch den Krach angelockt wurde, hatte dem völlig erschöpften Jungen seine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Als der Kopf des Kleinen überrascht herumfuhr, erwiderte Alachel den matten Blick der blauen Augen. "Ihr seht müde aus, Prinz. Soll ich Euch tragen?" Legolas' Augen weiteten sich ein klein wenig, unsicher blickte er zu Alachel herauf.

Zu mehr als einem kleinem Kopfnicken war Legolas nicht mehr in der Lage. Vorsichtig nahm Alachel den kleinen Jungen Huckepack und ging Richtung Schloss. Allerdings vermied er den direkten Weg über die große Freitreppe, denn er hatte den Streit am Mittag mitbekommen und wollte dem Prinzen eine Begegnung mit dem immer noch aufgebrachten Thranduil ersparen.

Leise ging Alachel den Gang entlang, der zu den königlichen Gemächern des Prinzen führte. Legolas' Zimmer lag ganz am Ende, weit weg von den Gemächern der anderen Prinzen. Es war sehr still in diesem Bereich des Schlosses, zum Teil lag es an der späten Stunde, andererseits war der Aufenthalt nur den engsten Vertrauten erlaubt. Eine wohlige Wärme durchzog Legolas' Körper. Schon nach ein paar Minuten war er an Alachels Rücken gedrückt eingeschlafen. 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Legolas mit knurrenden Magen. Sich streckend krabbelte er aus seinem Bett und lief auf den Balkon. Die Sonne schien schon sehr hell und es versprach ein wunderbarer Tag zu werden. Schnell lief Legolas mit leichten Schritten in Richtung Küche, stibitzte sich ein Stück Brot und rannte dann weiter zum Thronsaal.

"Ada ... Ada, wo ist Ismarir?" Ungekämmt, mit Krümeln bekleckert und einer angebissenen Scheibe Brot in der Hand stand Legolas vor seinem Vater.   

Thranduil sah ihn erstaunt an, schlagartig verfinsterte sich sein Blick. "Legolas!" grollte es aus seinem Inneren. 

Legolas schaute ihn unschuldig an, ließ dann seinen Blick über die Bediensteten gleiten, welche auf den Boden starrten, und blieb letztendlich an etwas hängen, was vorsichtig in eine Ecke gestellt worden war. Sofort erinnerte er sich an den Vorfall vom Vortag. Ängstlich blickte er zu seinem Vater zurück, welcher sich bereits erhoben hatte und in seine Richtung kam. Legolas ließ das Brot fallen, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte in Richtung Ausgang rennen, doch alle Türen waren durch Elben versperrt.

Gemächlich näherte sich der König seinem Sohn... 

Legolas schreckte hoch. Überrascht schaute er sich um. Immer noch befand er sich auf dem Balkon. Langsam strich er mit seiner rechten Hand über seinen Hintern. "Ich konnte zwei Wochen lang nicht sitzen, aber das war es wert." Mit einem Grinsen ging er zurück ins Zimmer.


End file.
